Blessed With a Curse
by SoulessObsession
Summary: Bella hated vampires. She despised them with her whole being. It was a good job she was a werewolf then, meaning that her existence was based around destroying the bloodsuckers. Never in a million years did she think she'd actually fall in love with one. Let alone a stuck up, boring, stick in the mud, Cullen. Throw in some witchcraft and we have an interesting story.


The crowds of people talking and bustling each other around was giving Bella Swan a headache. Maybe she could have overlooked the noise if it wasn't for the fact that her hearing was far more immaculate than an average human's. In fact, they were practically _wolfish _in nature. A sharp whiff of cleaning product burned the inside of her nose and she scrunched her face up, mentally adding the airport to the list of places she wanted to spend the _less _time in. It was interesting though, she had to admit, watching other human beings hurrying to their flights, dragging heavy suitcases behind them with their destinations stamped all over their personals.

_London, New York, Paris, Italy…_

And then there was her. Forks. Her journey and destination. The cause for both the anxiety and the excitement bubbling inside of her stomach. This was a new start for her and she was taking it by the horns, so to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

The brunette turned around to face the two adults who had accompanied her but would now be departing her side from here on out. She felt a slight twinge of guilt and sadness that she was willingly leaving her mother, Renee, in Phoenix. But this was simply something she had to do. Alone. Bella took comfort in knowing that her mother's boyfriend, Phil, would be looking after her. God knows she wouldn't be able to herself.

Bella grabbed her suitcase from her mother and smiled warmly at the older brunette, taking her hand reassuringly. The two women were very alike in physical features. Bella had forgotten how many times they had been mistaken for sisters. Both had long, brown hair, straight as an arrow and stood at around 5'4." However, that was where the similarities ended, for her mother had childish, innocent blue eyes and a face full of laughter lines. If Bella had only two words to describe the woman, they would be, 'eccentric' and 'forgetful.'

"Yes mum," Bella stressed out. It was obvious that Renee had been asking that question repeatedly. "This gives you time to spend with Phil while he's out playing baseball," Bella smiled at the silent man beside them who was watching stoically. "And believe it or not, I want to see Charlie. I miss him." Charlie was Bella's biological father who she hadn't seen for many years. She didn't quite miss him and he wasn't exactly the reason she was visiting Forks, but what Renee didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Her mother sighed but nodded in defeat, knowing she had lost this fighting battle with her daughter. This entire ordeal was giving her bad vibes and she was eager to get back to doing yoga with her fitness class. She would miss having Bella around the house. The girl always knew how to bring the woman down from the clouds when she strayed too far.

"I keep forgetting how grown up you are now," Renee murmured fondly, tucking a stray hair behind Bella's ear. "You're not a little girl anymore and you're starting to lead your own life. I'm so proud of you dear."

Bella's eyes had grown a little misty and faint embarrassment tinted her cheeks at the praise. It was rare to hear such serious words from her usually playful mother, but she appreciated them all the same.

"Thank you mum, that means a lot to me," Bella smiled. "And I promise to email you every day."

Renee laughed loudly, moving over to Phil who put his arm around her waist. Bella no longer was repulsed by the image and was glad her mother was finding happiness again.

"I expect a phone call every once in a while too, young lady!" the older woman scolded. Bella rolled her eyes but promised and turned towards Phil who was looking slightly uncomfortable. The brunette didn't blame him; if she was in his position she wouldn't know what to say either. Bella decided to keep it simple.

"Make sure you look after her, okay?"

Phil smiled, almost in relief.

"Of course I will, Miss Swan. You can count on that," Phil replied his voice booming with unshed laughter. Bella chuckled in gratitude and then checked her boarding flight. As if on cue, a woman's voice came over the speakers in the airport, the noise making Bella's head hurt and she winced.

"_Last notice for flight 489, destination Forks_."

"That's me," she said softly, looking at the couple sadly. Bella could see the tell-tale signs that her mother was about to cry and so she hastily gave the two adults one more hug, grabbed her suitcase once more and wheeled it away, stopping to wave goodbye.

The crowds of people soon swallowed the sight of Renee and Phil and Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm the slight nerves fluttering around her system.

_This was it. _

She'd never felt more independent. She was finally taking the first step into her own life. _And it felt great._

_(LINE BREAK-Because for some reason it won't let me actually put a line break in here-sorry, carry on)_

"Miss? The plane has landed."

Bella jerked awake and realised she had fallen asleep, which surprised her as the seats weren't the most comfortable things she'd ever sat on. It was probably for the best though, being in enclosed spaces with nowhere to go was Bella's worst nightmare.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, blushing at the frowning stewardess. The brunette got up hastily and exited the plane as quickly as she could without tripping over anything. The minute she was in the Forks airport she marvelled at the immaculate change in the air quality. In Phoenix, the oxygen had been quite stifling, hot and slightly dirty. Here, on the other hand, it was pure and clean, smelling like fresh rain and damp earth. It did her sinuses the world of good as she felt them open up, purifying her brain and eradicating any leftovers of the headache she once had.

The airport windows left nothing to the imagination. The outside world of Forks was currently being saturated by a downpour of rain. She knew it was to be expected; this place was the rainiest part of America and she wasn't exactly complaining. The cool air did wonders on her naturally feverish skin.

Bella found her suitcase (after much difficulty- a man had to chase his screaming daughter across the conveyor belts while security tried to stop him) and left the building, walking to the car park. Luckily it was built with some degree of shade so the rain hadn't quite soaked her through yet.

She knew what she was looking for; the police wagon. Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police in Forks but her mother had told her that he hardly had any work as Forks was the smallest (and therefore, the safest) place she had ever been to. Bella really hoped that she wouldn't have to be driven to her new school in the police car. She didn't particularly want the attention. Fortunately, the brunette had arrived during the winter holidays, so she was free to roam and wander as she pleased for three weeks. She already knew what she was going to be doing in that time, however. And she certainly wasn't planning on wasting it.

"Bella?" the girl spun around at the sound of her name and saw the familiar figure of her father who was leaning against the conspicuous cop car. The vehicle screamed _LOOK AT ME_. Her father was exactly the same as she remembered; slightly port, moustache and curly brown hair with the same warm, chocolate coloured eyes that both father and daughter shared. The two were more alike, personality wise, than Bella and her mother. The girl wasn't sure that was a positive aspect though, as it could get quite awkward and fast.

They both liked their solitude.

Bella walked over to him, wheeling the suitcase behind her. She couldn't help the ridiculous grin on her face and realised that she hadn't lied to her mother; she really had missed this man.

The two hugged; it was brief and slightly uncomfortable but when Bella broke away, Charlie was frowning at her in concern.

"Are you feeling alright, Bells? You're very warm."

The brunette was expecting the question and was so used to answering it by now that she had become a pro in the art of telling untruths.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Charlie. Don't worry, it was very stuffy in the plane," Bella waved absently and she was grateful that he was a man of small words, for he dropped it. Charlie took a step back from her and grinned widely.

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" he exclaimed. "I remember when you were just this height!" He gestured to just above his stomach and Bella blushed sheepishly. The minute the girl had hit puberty, she had shot up, becoming skinny and lanky, much taller than her mother. And stronger. Far stronger.

"It's been a while, dad," she reminded him. "Not to be rude or anything, but can we go? I'm starting to get a bit cold." This was a lie, she didn't feel the temperature. Well, not in the way her father would, but she did want to get going.

"Of course!" Charlie said cheerfully. He took Bella's suitcase and opened the car's boot while the brunette hopped in the front seat. She didn't particularly like it in here, the backseat was blocked with bars (for criminals and such) and it made her feel claustrophobic. Not a good sign.

Charlie hopped in and pulled out of the airport car park. They were immediately surrounded by green foliage as far as the eye could see, which surprised Bella. It was slightly unsettling as she was used to the plain white and grey buildings of Phoenix. The only green found there was the occasional pot plant.

"You'll be pleased to know that I've gotten you a car," Charlie said pleasantly, breaking the silence between them. Bella was, once again, surprised. She had not expected that in a million years. This was already starting to look like a good decision.

"Are you serious? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a truck. A Chevy to be specific."

Bella's heart did flips at his words, not believing her luck. This was more than she had hoped! Now she didn't have to worry about being seen in this cruiser. The thought alone cheered her right to the bone.

"Thank you so much, dad, really. This is great. More than great," she babbled. Charlie looked immensely pleased with himself and the two fell into peaceful silence. Bella would have thought that after so long, there would be loads to talk about, but she was secretly glad that he didn't ask, relishing in the need to not have to speak for once.

Ten minutes passed and she started to recognise some of her surroundings. Forks hadn't changed once since she had left. It was as if the town was stuck in some kind of time warp.

"Know where we are?" Charlie asked. Bella peered out of the window and saw with delight that she knew exactly where they were.

"It's the Newton's shop!" She wasn't exactly sure why she was so happy to see the old building. Charlie chuckled.

"Nearly home Bells."

Five minutes later and she was stood outside the old house she used to call home. She felt like she had stepped into one of her memories as a child for the building was still exactly the same albeit the peeling white walls and the creaky floorboards.

"You need to slab some paint on these walls dad," Bella commented.

"Yeah I know, I just haven't gotten around to it with work and fishing," he grunted, unlocking the door and dragging her luggage inside. He insisted on doing everything himself. "Hey, now that you're here, you could do it for me!"

Bella laughed and actually considered it. It was the least she could do. The man had gotten her a car for Pete's sake. Speaking of the car, she hadn't seen it parked outside. Maybe it was in the garage?

The inside of the house was a lovely change from the grey world outside of the walls and she smiled as she remembered all those times she had played hide and seek from the kids at the reserve.

_The reserve. _

Bella hurried up to her old room, half expecting it to be the same as when she was 9, but luckily Charlie had thought to put in a double bed and instead of the pink, girly walls, they were now purple and black. How did the man know her favourite colours?

"Dad, my walls look amazing!" she shouted down the stairs and he grunted, struggling with the heavy bag. Bella went down to help bring it up and rested it against the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. If you're up for it, we can go into town and get some food later," Charlie said smiling. The brunette returned it but hesitated, the question on the tip of her tongue ever since she thought of the reserve.

"You don't think that maybe, we could go down to the reserve?"

Surprise flashed across the older man's face.

"The reserve? Why would you want to go down there?"

"I want to see Jacob Black," she answered immediately, short and sharp. Charlie looked even more surprised.

"I'm surprised you even remember him! It's been years since you last saw each other. You were only kids!"

Bella bit her lip and wondered if it was worth spilling her secret out, the real reason why she had come here. The truth was, her and Jacob Black had been talking for years via email, text and calls. The boy could help her with the major problem she had been having. Bella decided against it in the end. After all, what Charlie didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

"Please, dad? I remember him really well and I thought it would be nice to give him a visit." The cogs in Charlie's head were kicked into overdrive and he shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I'll give Billy a call and tell him we're coming over," he turned to leave. "You do remember Billy, right?"

Oh, yes she did.

"Yes, I remember him."

"He's in a wheelchair now."

Bella feigned surprise.

"Really? What happened?"

Of course she knew why, but she didn't tell Charlie that.

"Diabetes. Really took a toll on him," Bella nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'll just go give him a call."

Charlie left and a few minutes later, his voice could be heard talking on the phone downstairs. The brunette played with her hands nervously, feeling her muscles ripple all over her body. She was anxious to _run._

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Come downstairs! We're leaving!"

Bella grinned widely and skipped down the stairs, leaving the luggage unpacked on her bed.

Minutes later, they were speeding down the highway on the way to La Push and Bella could not sit still. Charlie couldn't make head or tail of her strange behaviour but he was wise enough to not comment on it. He figured it was just teenagers being teenagers.

The drive was long and Bella was extremely impatient. She knew she could have gotten there faster but that would have been out of the question. However, they eventually did arrive at the beautiful reservation and Bella hopped out of the car as fast as she could (that would look normal, of course) and rushed to the Black house. Oh, how she was eager to see her old friend again!

Before the brunette could knock on the door, it opened and Jacob Black was standing there in all his glory. Typically without a shirt on and his muscles were on display for the entire world to see. She was slightly jealous that she wasn't able to do the same. What she would give to not have to wear these constricting clothes day after day. His black hair was cropped short and the Uley pack tattoo on his shoulder was standing out and proud. He smelled incredible, like the earth and the ocean all in one.

"Bella!" Jacob roared, picking the girl up in a bone crushing hug. Her hot skin didn't bother him as they were the same temperature. She hugged him, chuckling in delight. It was amazing to see her best friend again.

"Charlie! Why don't you say hi to dad? He's been waiting for you," he called and Charlie grunted, looked at the two of them suspiciously but disappeared inside the Black house.

"He doesn't know we've been talking," Jacob observed.

"Why would he? I've been in Phoenix," Bella sniffed and sat down on the grass outside of his house. The boy sat beside her and grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming sooner?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Didn't do a very good job! I could smell you from a mile away!" Jacob laughed. Bella punched him in the arm. "Ow!" It was her turn to laugh and he scowled at her.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you back. I mean, use Leah as an example."

Leah was the only female pack member and was also a pain in the backside.

"Where is the rest of the pack, anyway?" she asked looking around. Jacob shrugged.

"Probably hunting."

"You don't know?" That was unusual. "Has something happened?"

Jacob's happy smile disappeared and he frowned, shaking his head.

"I'll talk to you about it later. But for now, let's have some fun!" The boy stood up, pulling Bella with him. "Let's go wolf," he whispered in her ear and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Last one to the woods is a rotten egg!" she yelled before taking off to the trees. Jacob's feet pounded behind her and she turned around to stick her tongue out. Then, leaping into the air, Bella shifted and landed again, but this time on four legs.

Time for some fun.


End file.
